Forever
by RaiKimLover
Summary: songfic on linkin parks song forgotten r and r plz raikim


**Hi everyone!!! Im back and this is going to be my first songfic so be brutal! Haha kidding just dont hate me!!**

**Linkin Park: Forgotten**

**Kimikos POV**

**Showdown after showdown, you were always there, cheering me on, congratualting me if I won, or vowing to help me practice so I could gat better and win next time. Your such a good friend or so I thought**

_**From the top to the bottom**_

_**Bottom to top I stop**_

**Maybe sometimes I took you for granted, forgotten who you really are. Days go on and your always in my thoughts, more than a best friend should be until I realized I loved you.**

_**At the core I've forgotten **_

_**In the middle of my thoughts**_

**I told you I loved you and when you said you loved me too, I was so happy. That was until my dad found out. It ruined the perfect plan he had for me. Me living in Tokyo married to a rich guy. Thats what I thought I alwauys wanted until I had you.**

_**Taken far form my safety**_

_**The picture is there**_

**When you didnt think you should see me anymore because my dad disapproved. You said you loved me, that you always would, no matter what I chose to do in my life. When I got a new boyfriend after you ended it, I couldnt stop thinking about you so I broke it off. The hold time you acted like you could care less.**

_**The memory won't escape me **_

_**But why should I care**_

**We both ignored each other after that both too stubborn to apoligize. It was like I had fell into a dark hole, never to come out. I had lost my best friend and my love. I felt like I had been punched in the gut we couldnt even look at each other anymore without something happening. Showdowns were lost, just because we couldn't get it together.**

**We should swallow our pride. I apoligized and soon we won showdowns again and we were best friends again but we both couldnt deny old feelings were still there.**

_**There's a place so dark you can't see the end**_

_**Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend**_

_**Then the rain sends dripping/ an acidic question**_

_**Forcefully the power of suggestion**_

**We both tried to stop it, to leave it alone refusing to bring the other feelings to the surface, both trying to save the fragile bond we had re-established. One day we were training alone becasue we had lost a showdown together. I was pushed down by Raimundos wind. He came over and helped me up. We were close together and he kissed me and I kissed him back. He stopped ,said he was sorry ,that it was a mistake. Then he ran off.**

_**Then with the eyes shut/ looking through the rust and rot**_

_**And dust/ a small spot of light floods the floor**_

_**And pours over the rusted world of pretend**_

_**The eyes ease open and its dark again**_

**That was a year before I left the temple, now I live in New York City. The memory coming back, I can feel the tears stirring beneath my eyes. If only we had done something. Now it was to late..or so I thought**

_**In the memory you'll find me**_

_**Eyes burning up**_

_**The darkness holding me tightly **_

_**Until the sun rises up**_

**As a sucessfull buisness women I'vd been all around NYC. Sometimes I come home and I wanna quit. Now Im in Starbucks once again thinking about Raimundo. Its pretty crowded so I move to one side of the small cafe table. Im lost in thoguht sipping my coffee and someone sits down. "Do you mind?", the man asked and I was just not going to look at him, but something about that voice. I glanced up. This looked just like Raimundo only a little older. "Rai..mundo?" He started laughing. "I thought you forgot me." "No Im just surprised." They talked for awhile, Kimiko still felt her feelings for him. Thanksfully when asked if he was married or dating he siad no to both. He glanced down at his watch. "Oh Shit! Kim, I need to go but here." He took a piece of papaer and wrote down a number. "Thats my cell, call me tonight okay?" "Sure", Kimiko said. And with that he was gone again. I wondered though if we could ever get together again. I relationship was so screwed up, could it be real aagain?**

_**Moving all around/ screaming of the ups and downs**_

_**Pollution manifested in perpetual sound**_

_**The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind**_

_**Street-lamps, chain-link and concrete**_

_**A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats**_

_**On down the street till the wind is gone**_

_**The memory now is like the picture was then**_

_**When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again**_

**I spent the rest of the day distracted going over memory of me and Raimundo. I t was weird and complicated but I was going to call him. Part of me was afraid but I swllow my fear and dialed the number**

_**In the memory you'll fine me**_

_**Eyes burning up**_

_**The darkness holding me tightly**_

_**Until the sun rises up**_

**We went out to a club and had a great time. I was tired when I got home. He walked me to my dorrstep and kissed me. I kissed him back, then I pulled away. "Why'd you kiss me that day in training and then run off, why'd did you leave me because my day disapproved?" "Kimiko, I sitll love you." "Are you going to run off again now?", I said as I walked into the apartment and shutting the door not wating for a reply.**

_**Now you got me caught in the act**_

_**You bring the thought back**_

_**I'm telling you that **_

_**I see it right through you**_

**The days went by and I started moping, more and more depressed. I had enough, I knew I still loved Raimundo but I wanted to push him away, hurt him like he did me. But I realized that I truly loved him. I went to his apartment and kncoked on the door. "Raimundo, I loved you too, I just didnt want you to leave me like before." "That was my real mistake, leaving you." "Kimiko, I love you too." He hugged her and she knew this was where she belong.**

_**In the memory you'll find me**_

_**Eyes burning up**_

_**The darkness holding me tightly **_

_**Until the sun rises up**_


End file.
